Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared sensor having an excellent responsivity that is suitable for measuring a temperature of a heat roller used in a copying machine, printer, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to measure a temperature of an object to be measured such as a fuser roller or the like used in an image-forming apparatus such as a copying machine, printer, or the like, there is an infrared sensor installed opposing to the object to be measured so as to measure the temperature by receiving radiant heat from the object.
In recent years, a film-type infrared sensor has been developed as one of such infrared sensors, in which a thin film thermistor is formed on an insulating film so that the sensor can have an excellent flexibility and a thin profile as a whole.
For example, Patent document 1 discloses an infrared sensor that includes an insulating film; first and second heat sensitive elements that are provided so as to be spaced apart from each other on either surface of the insulating film; first and second conductive wiring films that are formed on either surface of the insulating film and are connected to first and second heat sensitive elements respectively; and an infrared reflection film that is provided on the other surface of the insulating film so as to oppose to the second heat sensitive element.